


Sunday July 17, 2005

by Pixaria



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slight Bev/Ben, slight spoiler for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixaria/pseuds/Pixaria
Summary: No, 13 year old Eddie didn’t know what his soulmate marking meant when it showed up on his birthday that year. Who the fuck was Dumbledore and why should he care what happened to him? It could be worse, he thought, he could be one of those people who have a completely mundane phrase marking their body like “how ya doing?” Doomed to be chasing after every sleazy pick up artist and customer service representative they meet. Yeah, his makes no sense, it might not ever make sense, but he’s fine to just go through life as if he didn’t have one.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Sunday July 17, 2005

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate marking AU. In this one markings appear when you turn 13 and it can be what the soulmate says when you first fall in love with them or when you realize that you’re in love with them.

The Losers Club waited for all of them to be 13 to share their marks to each other so that way everyone would have one well, almost every one.

“I don’t have a soulmate, my dick’s too big to be limited to one woman for the rest of time, God’s given me a share the wealth card.”

“Oh please Richie, everyone has a soulmate.” Bev said.

“Not me, Ringwald, I’m destined to spend my days as a bachelor cleaning up with all the ladies.” Richie said as he leaned reclined in the hammock with his hands behind his head.

“I tt-think you’re just t-too emb-barrsed to let us know what it s-says.” Bill countered.

“No, I believe him. I mean why would someone lie about not having one? I mean I don’t.” Eddie rebutted from his usual position in the hammock, slotted between Richie’s legs with his own resting either out of the hammock or with his foot resting by the other boy’s hip.

“Okay, the odds of that don’t really make sense. It’s extremely rare for for someone to not have a soulmate but for two people who not only live in the same small town but are also in the same friend group? Highly improbable.” Stan said with his eyebrow quirked. 

“Alright, listen here EinStan-“

“Seems a little anti-Semitic there, Tozier” Mike interjected.

“I’ll allow it” Stan stated.

“I mean it makes sense, Eds-“

“Not my name”

“Edwardo over here, is way too much of a neat freak to allow anyone and their cooties into his room let alone his life.”

“Oh and like your fucking disgusting B.O. wouldn’t have everyone running for the hills.”

“It didn’t seem bother your mom last night.”

“Beep, beep Richie.” Eddie spat with a slight kick to the taller boy’s hip.

“Okay, well, mine says, “See you around, New Kid On The Block.” Ben said quietly.

***************************

The next 16 years seem to fly by, and the Losers find themselves scattered throughout the United States. Mike went down to Florida for college and still down there, working on his doctorate in history while teaching at a university. Stan met his soulmate, Patty, while at school in Georgia. They’re engaged and currently planning their wedding. Bill’s out in California, one of his first books breaking into the top bestsellers list with a movie adaptation going into production. 

Bev and Ben are a dream team out in Chicago, finding out they were soulmates early in life meant they had the rest of their lives to support each other in their respective dreams. Bev’s fashion collections gracing the runways of fashion weeks and also the racks of her storefront along the city’s Mag Mile. Ben’s architecture firm has developed a new standard in design, one that marries the bold freedom of childhood as well as the structure of adult life, thus carving his name into the long history of the profession. 

What about Richie and Eddie you may ask? Well, they are doing just fine in New York.  Eddie was accepted to NYU with a full ride thanks to Track. Richie, much to the surprise of everyone, was also accepted to NYU where he graduated with a B.A. in performance studies. A picture of the two best friends goofing off in their purple graduation gowns is displayed in a cheese-y “Class of ‘98” picture frame which sits on the bookshelf in the common area of their shared apartment. Richie and Eddie had chosen to be roommates their first year at NYU, then again for sophomore, and again for junior. It was easy, no need to learn a new person’s schedule every year, no having to adjust to a different person’s habits. And when they had fulfilled their “campus” housing requirement, they got an apartment together. It was cramped but not as cramped as the dorms considering they now had their own rooms. It was easy, like hanging out in the clubhouse when they were kids. Sure, they could have gotten their own places with their own new found success but, the idea of living alone just didn’t as seem appealing as the idea of just staying together.

***************************  
  
Eddie looks away from the document on his laptop screen and over to the clock sitting on the bookcase. It’s almost 7pm, his stomach starts to growl realizing he hasn’t eaten since his lunch hour at work. He closes his laptop, setting it aside as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. From one of the cabinets he pulls down a 3 inch binder opening it up on the table to look through the the various take out menus that are unfolded and organized in their glossy page protectors. 

“Hey Rich, I’m thinking Thai food, what about -“ Eddie looks up over at Richie. He’s draped over the forest green lounge chair in a position that could not possibly be comfortable, reading a book, and softly sniffling. 

“Dude are you crying?” 

“Wha- no!” Richie says looking up from his book, wiping the tears from his eyes. Eddie can see the cover a little better now, the purple text spelling out  Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince over the green cover art. 

“Isn’t that a children’s book?” 

“It’s a children’s book that’s sold over 2 million copies in the last 24 hours, thus required reading for any pop culture commentator.”

“Did that promotion come with a raise, Harry Caray?” 

“Not so much a promotion but a retitling.”

“I’ll call SNL to tell them to change it back to cast member, that way it doesn’t sound like you should be doing red carpet coverage with Joan Rivers” 

“I ugh, I wish, the things I would do to meet that legend.” Richie says as he stares off into space.

“So, Thai food?”

“You bet your ass, Thai Food” Richie snapping back into reality as Eddie dials the number on the menu.

“You’re the one picking it up, cry-baby.”

“A small price to pay for those nutty noodles” Richie says going back to his book.

45 minutes later, Richie walks through the door of the apartment with way too much take out for only two people.  


“Lucy, I’m home!” He yells in a Desi Arnaz impression. 

“Wait, does that mean I’m Rory.” 

“What?” Richie questions as he move across the apartment to the kitchen.

“Gilmore Girls.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right you are the Rory.” Richie says as he sets the bags on the counter.

“Well, that makes you the Lorelai.” Eddie states, getting up from the couch. 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing. She’s fun, spunky - oh my god, I think I figured out our Halloween costume.” 

“No.” 

“You said that last time.”

“Yeah, because you’re terrible at costume ideas.” Eddie says as he starts unpacking the take out containers from the bags.

“I don’t know Orin and Seymour was pretty great last year.” Richie pointed out as he got forks out of the drawer.

“Yeah, only because I had to fight your idea of us being the Audreys.” 

“Ugh, a wasted opportunity. Now, ‘Feed Me, Seymour, Feed Me.” Richie says in an Audrey II impression as he starts to open up one of the containers. 

They both eat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Richie looks up from the container he’s eating out of and says “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore fucking died.” 

Eddie’s eyes go wide. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“What dude?”

“What the fuck did you just fucking say to me just fucking now?”

“What dude?” Richie says with with a laugh.

“This isn’t fucking funny asshole, what the fuck did you just say to me?”

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore fucking died?” 

“Are fucking kidding me right now? Jesus fucking Christ. It’s you?” Eddie says getting up from his seat.

“Welp, didn’t think that was gonna be context it’s said in.” Richie mutters to himself as Eddie paces the floor. 

“This doesn’t make any sense at all. This isn’t how this works. I don’t understand how this is possible.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Eds. Calm down. Breathe.” Richie says grabbing Eddie’s shoulders, trying to talk down his friend. 

“Wait, why are you freaking out, I thought you didn’t have a soulmate marking?” Richie asks,rightfully confused.

“You see about that...” Eddie starts.

“Oh my god, you lied about not having a mark.” Richie says in a moment of realization.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t have one and that makes me a complete asshole, please don’t-“ Eddie says before he’s interrupted by Richie’s laughter.

“Alright, what’s so funny, asshole.” Eddie says angrily.

“I also lied about not having a mark!”

“You what.” Eddie says stunned.

“Yeah, I did.” 

“What does yours say?” They ask at the same time. 

“On three?” Eddie asks. Richie nods. They both take a deep breath.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

On three Richie pulls down his jeans just enough to expose his his left hip as Eddie takes off the sock on his right foot. 

“IT’S IN COMIC SANS!” Richie yells as he looks at the writing on Eddie’s foot. ‘Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore fucking died” 

“Wait, is that times new roman?” Eddie questions staring at the neat 12 point font inscribed on Richie’s hip. ‘It’s you’

“God, you’re a fucking nerd.”

“Oh, I’m the nerd? You’re the one who’s upset about a fictional character dying!” 

“Yeah, but it’s your soulmate marking.”

“Yeah, and, what are you gonna do about it?” Eddie asks, quirking his eyebrow.

“This.” Richie says cupping Eddie’s face with both hands as he kisses him. Eddie’s arms wrap around the taller man’s waist as he leans in to the kiss. When they’re lips part they stay held in the others embrace.

“Shit” Richie says breaking the silence. 

“What?” Eddie looking up at Richie.

“How’m I gonna break it to your mom that I’m off the market?”

“Beep, beep Richie.” Eddie says burying his head into his chest. Richie tightens his grip on his best friend, his soulmate, and kisses the top of his head. 

***************************

From: trashmouth69420@aol.con

To: bevmarsh@aol.com, benhanscom@aol.com, suris@aol.com, williamdenbrough@aol.com, mhanlon@aol.com

Cc: ekaspbrak@aol.com

Subject: Attention Losers!

Hear ye, hear ye!

It is on this day, the 17th of July in the year of our lord 2005, thatI, Richard Wentworth Elizabeth Tozier, would like to announce that Edward Eddie Eds Franklin Spaghetti Kaspbrak is my one and only soulmate. 

No further questions,

Richie.

***************************

From: 

ekaspbrak@aol.com

To: trashmouth69420@aol.com, bevmarsh@aol.com, benhanscom@aol.com, suris@aol.com, williamdenbrough@aol.com, mhanlon@aol.com

Subject: Re: Attention Losers!

He’s being serious.

-Eddie.


End file.
